The present invention relates to a speaker unit, and more particularly to a speaker unit having improved water-proof properties.
In a conventional water-proof speaker unit. the water-proof/water-resistant material is selected for any vibration members which may be exposed, such as a vibrating edge. a diaphragm. etc., or such members are coated with a water-proof material. In addition, the rear side of the diaphragm cabinet is made water-proof and/or water resistant, with the goal being to obtain a water-proof speaker unit.
In a conventional water-proof speaker unit of the type described above, the selection of a water-proof material for the vibrating members per se will result in a high cost, and the coating of the members with a water-proof material will result in an increase in the number of manufacturing steps while also increasing the material's cost per se. In either case the resulting product is expensive.
In addition, even aside from cost. it is very difficult to provide a water-proof property to a brocade lead wire for supplying a drive current to the voice coil.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive water-proof speaker unit capable of providing not only the speaker unit structure but also the brocade lead wire with acceptable water-proof properties.